Colin's Letter
by RavenclawSnake
Summary: Dennis finds a letter from Colin a year after the war. Rated for minor cursing. R@R.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

A/N: This takes place after the second war during the celebrations. Do not read if you haven't read the last book. Song is If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw. I know the lyrics don't really match the story but oh well. xD First song fic so nyeah.

…

Everyone was celebrating with everyone. For the second time in less than twenty years the wizarding community was one whole body. There was death, yes, but they had died for a better future. Little children had adults explain to them why mummy and daddy wouldn't be coming home. Bodies were round up to return them to their families. Families cried with each other and enemies for once declared a momentary truce to celebrate.

**If you're reading this  
My Mommas sittin there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here  
Sure wish I  
Could give you one more kiss  
And war was just a game we played when we were kids**

I'd helped round up the bodies with the others. Harry Potter seemed rather anxious when he neared me. He'd run off if I attempted to corner him and ask him what was wrong. No one wanted to tell me why he avoided me and eventually, everyone shifted away when I asked them the whereabouts of Collin. Was it so hard for me to know where my brother was, why he wasn't celebrating in the festivities? Was it so bad for me to want to find a family member, to have one who helped save the wizarding world come home and be with his family who, although barely understood why we were celebrating, thought him a hero? I guess it was.

**I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you**

I found Collin one day when we were getting bodies in the Astronomy tower range. He looked so peaceful, so at rest. I cried as I cradled him. He was cold to the touch and rather stiff. Neville Longbottom found me and him huddled together. I had tried to convince myself it wasn't true. He was asleep. Just asleep. He'd wake up and Mum and Dad and me would all welcome him back with us.

**So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed  
That it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home**

Before I confined myself to my room, they'd forced me to one of the many festivities, they being Neville, Oliver Wood, and Luna Lovegood. Everyone was laughing and cheerful. I wasn't to happy and my mood worsened when I saw Potter. I was furious. This man braved Voldemort seven times, one of those times as a baby, and was the savior of the world and yet he couldn't tell me that my brother was dead? Finally, the stress, sadness, and anger crushed me and I found myself yelling at Harry and anyone who'd listen.

**If you're reading this  
Half way around the would  
I won't be there  
To see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fight like me  
Stand up for the innocent and weak**

"Doesn't anyone care about the people who died? Loved ones, enemies, significant others, men, women, children, young, old! All are gone and who's fault is that?" I remember shouting. There were shouts of 'Voldemort!' or 'You-Know-Who!'. I couldn't help but shake with furiousness. "The man who you worship, Harry James Potter. He was off doing who knows what while people _died_ to stop Voldemort and yet you worship him. The Weasley's son died and they still love Potter. I lost my brother, my best friend, and I fucking hate this arse." Before anyone could reproach me for my outburst I Apparated away.

**I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes**

I'd sat and flipped through his old photos, back when he first started. Heads that were cut clean from the shot or fingers that found their way into the lens. And then I moved onto the better ones, two years before he'd gone to Hogwarts. Finally I got to the ones he'd taken at Hogwarts. I found myself entranced by the one that had Harry and him in it, taken by the still insane Lockhart.

**So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home**

It was a year after the war that I was rifling through some old papers when a piece of paper fell out from the stack. Groaning in annoyance, I grabbed it up and looked at it. My heart fell all the way too my feet when I looked at the hand writing. Some part of me wanted to drop the note and run but I was entranced by the nugget from the past.

**If you're reading this  
There's going to come a day  
When you'll move on  
And find some one else  
And that's ok  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Where soldiers live in peace  
And angels sing amazing grace**

_Dennis,_

_Remember when we were younger and we promised that we'd do everything together? And that I'd always protect you? I'm guessing either I left this out or the Notice-Me-Not spell lifted. If it's the latter, I guess I'm dead. If so, I'm sorry I left without telling you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my first promise. But that second promise is why I went. To protect you. Well, and to die fighting for the wizarding world. I hope we won. I really do. Tell Mum and Dad I'm sorry I left, kay? I know it wasn't great but can you tell them it was for the good of the whole world, Muggle and Wizarding? Love you guys._

_  
Collin_

**So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my Momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this**


End file.
